1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soft convertible top for a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Convertible top normally have a top stack linkage made up of segmented side rails that are interconnected by a plurality of bows. As the top stack linkage retracts, the segmented side rails are sequentially moved into a rear storage area. The segments of the side rails carry their associated bows rearwardly in a generally linear retraction path. The xe2x80x9cone bowxe2x80x9d is normally connected to the forward end of the side rails. The side rails are normally articulated segmented members that pivot relative to each other and a main body pivot as the top is extended and retracted. When the top stack is retracted, the one bow is lifted by the side rails from the windshield header and moved rearwardly into a storage compartment located behind the rearmost seats of the vehicle.
A convertible top must establish an effective seal with the upper edges of the vehicle windows and the windshield. Prior art segmented side rails have generally required segmented seals to establish a seal between the side rails and the upper edges of the vehicle windows. Separations between adjacent seal segments necessitated by the segmented construction of the side rails create potential leak paths for water. Applicant""s assignee""s prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,111 discloses a cross-folding top having a segmented one bow having three segments that form a seal as they contact the windshield header. While effective sealing systems have been developed to minimize water leakage problems, this is a continuing concern in the design and construction of convertible tops.
Segmented side rails also include many parts that must be formed to critical tolerances and subjected to rigorous quality control to assure reliable operation of the convertible top. The number of critical parts in conventional convertible tops and in particular the number of parts making up the side rails and linkages between side rail segments increase the cost of a convertible top.
Prior to applicants"" invention there was a need for a convertible top having a one piece side rail and a one piece one bow that may each be sealed by a respective one piece seal. It would also be desirable to provide a convertible top that minimizes the number of components required to form the convertible top and that also minimize the number of parts required to form the side rails and one bow of the convertible top.
These and other problems and objectives are addressed by the applicant""s invention as summarized below.
According to the present invention, a convertible top is provided for a vehicle having a passenger compartment and a storage area for the convertible top. The convertible top includes a top stack linkage that is movable between an extended position and a retracted position. The top stack linkage has a plurality of bows that extend transversely between a right side rail and a left side rail. The side rails extend longitudinally relative to the vehicle when the top stack linkage is in the extended position. A one bow is formed in one piece and is received by the windshield header when the top stack linkage is in its extended position. The side rails each have a forward end and a rearward end and are connected to the one bow by a linkage. The forward ends of the side rails move inwardly about a pivot point located near the rear portions of the side rails causing the side rails to extend transversely relative to the vehicle when the top stack linkage is retracted.
According to other aspects of the invention, a linkage rotates the side rails so that the forward ends of the side rails pivot outwardly to extend longitudinally as the top stack linkage is extended. The linkage rotates the forward ends of the side rails inwardly to extend across the vehicle as the top stack linkage is retracted. The linkage connecting the side rails near their forward ends to the one bow may comprise a first pair of links each fixedly secured to one of the side rails and a second pair of links each pivotally connected to one of the first links and the one bow. A flexible cover is secured to the top stack linkage to enclose the passenger compartment when the top stack linkage is extended. The flexible cover is stored with the top stack linkage in the storage area when the convertible top is retracted.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the second bow comprises a central section and right and left side links. The central section is pivotally connected with a compound pivot joint to the side links that are pivotally connected on their other ends to the side rails. The side links are rotated outboard of the side rails when the top is retracted and the right and left side links are rotated to support the central section within the side rails when the top is extended.
The present invention may also be characterized as a convertible top for a vehicle having right and left side rails each having a back end that is pivotally connected by a linkage to the right and left main pivot brackets that are secured to right and left sides of the vehicle. The right and left side rails are moved between a first position wherein the side rails extend longitudinally and a second position wherein the side rails extend transversely relative to the vehicle. A one piece one bow extends between distal ends of the right and left side rails and is connected to the side rails by a linkage that allows the distal ends of the side rails to converge as the top is shifted from an extended position to a retracted position. The linkages between the side rails and the first bow allow the distal ends of the side rails to diverge as the top is shifted from the retracted position to the extended position.
According to another aspect of the invention, at least one intermediate bow extends between the right and left side rails and is connected to the right and left side rails by right and left pivoting links.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, the convertible top includes a flexible cover that is secured to right and left side rails.
These and other aspects and advantages of the present invention will be better understood in view of the attached drawings and following detailed description.